Welcome To Rosewood
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: A Crossover of The Vampire Diaries & Pretty Little Liars. Damon, Elena, and Stefan travel to Rosewood, PA, and they meet very intresting people along the way...including our favorite Pretty Little Liars!  Couples; D/E. A/E. E/M. S/T. S/C. H/C.
1. We are Leaving, Elena

A/N. I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Pretty Little Liars! But if I did Damon would defiently be mine:)

xXx

Elena drove to The Boarding House that day, unaware of what was going on there, the text that Stefan sent her made it seem urgent. She knocked on the door and wasn't suprised by how fast they opened the door.

''So, whats going on?'' Elena asked. Stefan and Damon exchanged a look, Damon nodded.

''We're leaving for a month.'' Stefan stated. Elena's jaw dropped.

''Why? Where? When?'' Elena asked.

''Vampire stuff,'' Damon mumbled.

''Rosewood, Pennsylvania,'' Stefan stated plainly.

''And we will be leaving in a day.'' Damon said.

''But, you guys can't leave...'' Elena said, sadness in her voice.

''Well, that's the thing. Damon thought of an idea.'' Stefan said. Elena looked nervously over to Damon.

''Well, this won't end well.'' Elena said. Damon smirked. Elena rolled her eyes.

''What's your idea?'' Elena turned her attention to Damon. He smirked a deadly smirk, Elena didn't like it already.


	2. Come Away With Me

''Go with you?'' Elena asked.

''It will be fun.'' Damon said, smirking.

''But I can't just drop everything I am doing to go on this trip.'' Elena said.

Stefan frowned. ''Your right. We shouldn't have been selfish like that.'' Stefan said.

Elena frowned slightly, upset that she had to let them down. Maybe Jenna would let her go, I mean it's just a month. _If she will let you stay the weekened with Stefan alone, I'm sure she won't mind...a month...out of the country. _Elena thought. But the more she thought about it the more it seemed doubtful that her aunt Jenna would allow her to go. But it is spring break, what else could she possibly do besides sit at home and read. Elena gave in.

''I'll ask Jenna,'' Elena said. Stefan and Damon's faces lite up.

''But don't get your hopes up, I'm sure she will say no.'' Elena warned.

xXx

''Sure,'' Jenna replied.

''Sure? Did I mention it's a month, out of the country, with Stefan and _Damon_?'' Elena asked. Suprised that Jenna would allow her to go. But Jenna wasn't that open-minded, so Elena threw in details.

''Yeah, you did. And I will be worried, but I will call you everyday. And it might be a good idea to get away.'' Jenna said.

''Wow, thank you, aunt Jenna.'' Elena said, giving her aunt a hug.

''Guess I better tell the boys and then get packing.'' Elena said, heading upstairs.

XxX

Elena left text messages on Damon and Stefan's phones, within minutes she got a reply from Damon.

_From: Damon._

_OK, I'll pick you up in the morning while St. Stefan hunts for bunnies._

_-Damon._

Elena rolled her eyes and the comments towards Stefan, and quickly replied.

_To: Damon._

_See you then. Thanks for inviting me!_

_-Elena._

Elena got a 'your welcome,' from Damon. She then started packing, she pulled out a huge suitecase she got last year from her parents. She went thruh her closet and grabbed almost all of her clothes, and then got bathroom products like makeup and straightner. And she packed her prized possesion; Her diary. Elena heard a tap on her bedroom door.

''Who is it?'' She asked, afraid to say 'come in,' just in case unwelcome vampires tryed to get inside.

''Me,'' Jeremy replied. Elena told Jeremy to come on in and he sat on the edge of her bed.

''Where are you going?'' He asked, noticing the suitecase on the bed.

''Pennsylvania,'' She replied, recieving a weird look from Jeremy.

''By yourself?'' He asked.

''No, Stefan and Damon invited me to go with.'' Elena said.

''Oh,'' He said simply. ''How long?'' Jeremy asked.

''A month,'' Elena said, turning around to face him.

''Wow,'' Jeremy said.

''Yep. Hold up the fort for me.'' Elena said, Jeremy smiled.

''You don't have to worry about that, sis.'' He said, turning on his heels to walk out of her room.

XXX

Elena awoke to a loud ringing, she reached and felt her phone vibrating in her hand, she read the caller id; Damon. Elena groggily pressed the answer button. ''Hello?'' She answered, groggy.

''Get up, sleeping beauty. I am on my way.'' Damon said.

''Fine,'' Elena mumbled, trying to squeeze in five more minutes, Damon yelled in her ear.

''Now,'' He said. Elena pressed the end button and got out of bed. She wore jeans, a long-sleeved blue shirt, and black boots. She brushed her hair and put on some makeup, and grabbed her suitecase. And walked out the door, just in time to see Damon leaning against his Ferrari.

''Morning,'' He said, in a cocky voice.

Elena brushed past him, and got in the car without a word. _Here comes the fun._


	3. Now Leavin'

Damon and Elena arrived at the boarding house, Elena didn't even realize what time it was, but it had to be way early, the sun wasn't even up.

''What time is it?'' Elena asked. Damon didn't even glance at a watch or anything, he simply knew, that's the advantage of being a vampire, you get impressive memory skills.

''5:00,'' He stated. Elena's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Damon smirked at her expression.

''You woke me up at the crack of dawn?'' Elena questioned.

''I should have woken you up soon. But Stefan insisted that I let you sleep longer.'' Damon said, rolling his eyes.

''Why did you have to wake me up this early?'' Elena asked.

''Because Stefan's hunting period usaully lasts at least five hours, give or take.'' Damon said.

''Five hours?'' Elena asked, incredulos.

''Uh-huh,''

''Wow, I never knew hunting animals took that long.'' Elena said.

''It only takes that long, because animals don't have enough blood, it takes more than one animal in one hunt. You see with humans they have enough blood.'' Damon said. Elena guessed that he was trying to scare her when he brought up the human thing.

''Damon, I know that you had more than one human on your menu, I'm sure you had dessert.'' Elena said.

Damon smirked, an evil smirk. ''Now, _that_ was just for fun.'' Damon said, Elena groaned.

''See this is why you and I can never get along. One way or another you always bring up the whole ''I kill humans for fun,'' into a conversation.'' Elena said.

Damon rolled his eyes. ''Stop being a judgey drama queen.'' Damon said.

The rest of the ride was filled with silence. And then they finally got to the boarding house. When Damon got out of his sleek Ferrari, Elena expected him to open her door, but instead he just walked towards the door, and then turned to look at her. A look saying as if ''You coming?'' Elena got out, annoyed.

''What?'' He questioned, noticing the annoyed look on Elena's face.

''Thanks for opening my door like a gentlemen.'' Elena said, sarcastically.

''Your welcome,'' He said, with just as much sarcasm. Elena rolled her eyes, and rolled her suitecase into the boarding house.

Five Hours later.

It was ten, o'clock. And Damon and Elena were still waiting, Elena glanced at her watch.

''I thought you said that he would be here in five hours.'' Elena said. Damon came into the living room, and sighed.

''Elena, you have been asking me this every five minutes. I don't know where he is, be patient.'' Damon said.

''Fine,'' Elena said, folding her arms over her chest.

Elena layed down on the couch, forcing her eyes to stay open, but eventually she gave in.

XxX

Elena woke up 20 minutes later, to find Stefan just walking in. Elena rose from the couch and jumped to hug Stefan.

''Hey, you just wake up?'' Stefan asked, probably noticing Elena's bloodshot eyes or messy hair.

''Yeah, from my nap. Damon woke me up this morning at five.'' Elena groaned.

Stefan sighed. ''Sorry, at least I told him not to wake you at two this morning.'' Stefan said, Elena's eyes widened. She pecked him on the lips.

''Thank you, my savior.'' Elena said.

Stefan smiled. He grabbed her bags and took them out to Elena's Jimmy, while Stefan did that Elena walked upstairs, and made her way into Damon's room, in which he was nowhere to be found, Elena noticed his hair products laying all across his bed, Elena rolled her eyes, as she noticed a hairdryer and mouse.

''Don't you knock?'' He questioned, walking out of the bathroom from behind her, she jumped slightly.

''Well, you weren't in here, so...'' Elena said, trailing off as she noticed he was only in a towel, so Elena had a perfect view of his wet abs.

Damon noticed her staring, and he smirked. ''Like what you see?'' He asked.

Elena got all of the intense thoughts out of her head, and did what she came here for.

''I just thought you might need help packing.'' She offered. He had a curious expression on his face.

''Elena, I am a vampire. I could do this all myself in less than five minutes. Why would I need your help? Besides a human would slow me down.'' Damon said, Elena's face slightly fell.

''But I could use your support.'' Damon said, sarcastically.

''No, it's OK. I'll just go help Stefan.'' Elena said. Damon's expression changed.

''Actually, I need tons of help, I mean I still gotta pack my shirts.'' Damon said.

''Right,'' Elena said, slowly saying each syllable.

XxX

After they had gotten everything into the car and ready to go, they got into the car and took off, every time they passed by a house or a store Elena would take one last look, after she all she wasn't going to be in Mystic Fall's for a whole month. She pulled her diary out of her bag.

_Dear Diary,_

_We are now leaving Mystic Fall's, and soon to enter another state. Pennsylvania here we come! You will have no idea what hit you!_

_-Elena._


	4. A Klaus To Every Truth

Elena awoke with her diary in her lap, and the pen still in hand. She barely opened her eyes, the light burning.

''Where are we?'' She muttered. Rubbing her neck, the position she fell asleep in make it feel stiff. Her hand reached up to touch the side of her neck to make sure Damon hasn't decided to snack.

''West Virginia,'' Damon replied. Elena's eyes were fully open now. She took in her surroundings, they were parked somewhere.

''Why are we parked?'' She asked. Then she looked over to see that Stefan wasn't in the passenger's seat.

Damon looked back at her and smirked. ''You ask way too many questions. We're at the gas station, Stefan went inside to get you a snack and something to drink.'' Damon said. Just in time, Stefan just opened the door. Stefan looked back to see that Elena was awake.

''Oh, you're awake,'' He said it as if it a bad thing.

''Yeah,'' Elena replied, sounding breathlessly.

''Here,'' Stefan said, as he leaned backwards and handed Elena a soda, a bag of chips, and a sandwich.

''Thanks,'' She replied simply. Taking a big bite out of the sandwich. A question came to her mind.

''You guys never explained as to why we were going to Pennsylvania?'' Elena questioned.

''Yeah, I did. I told you it was ''vampire stuff'' isn't that a good explantion?'' Damon said.

Elena rolled her eyes. ''No, it's not. What kind of vampire stuff?'' Elena asked.

Stefan sighed. ''Klaus was coming to Mystic Fall's, Elena.'' Stefan stated. Elena's eyes bulged.

''What? Klaus was coming to town and you didn't tell me!'' Elena exclaimed.

''And you see why we didn't tell you.'' Damon stated. They were clearly prepared for an outburst.

''Of course I reacted this way! We have to go back. I mean what's going to happen to my friends?'' Elena questioned.

''If we go back, your going to try and be the heroine with the big self sacrifice crap.'' Damon said.

Elena didn't argue. Of course that was her plan. She wouldn't let her friends and family die over her.

Elena shook her head. All the thoughts spinning around in her head were just too much to handle right now. ''Stefan, you agree with me don't you?'' Elena asked.

''Elena,'' Stefan started off in a tired voice. ''We can't. I'm sorry, but we can't. Besides Bonnie is doing a protection spell.'' Stefan stated.

''Bonnie's not strong enough to protect all of them.'' Elena said, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Blondie's helping.'' Damon said simply.

''Caroline's not a witch.'' Elena stated.

''Oh, really? I hadn't noticed.'' Damon said, sarcastically. Elena threw him a look.

''What he meant is Caroline is helping in her own way. Watching, making sure no one is out at the wrong time.'' Stefan said.

''The wrong time?'' Elena asked.

''When Klaus is hunting.'' Damon answered. Elena's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

''So, how long are we going to stay in Pennsylvania? I mean we can't stay here forever, sooner or later Klaus will find us.'' Elena questioned. Not really up for a trip anymore.

''Whenever Caroline and Bonnie tell us that it's as safe as it can possibly get.'' Stefan said. Elena nodded slightly.

She pulled out her diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_This little trip isn't for fun. We are getting away from Mystic Fall's because the oldest vampire in history is coming after me, and he has now made his way into Mystic Fall's. Do you know how concerned I am about everyone? Scared for thier safety? When I should be worried about my own. Well, I'm not. I don't care if I die, just as long as my friends and family are OK._

_-Elena._


	5. The Third Wheel Is Left With Tire Tracks

Elena pouted until her lip felt like it was numb. She sat in the backseat with her arms folded over her chest as well. Every few minutes the boys would look back at her and give her a pleading look. But Elena just simply looked away.

''Elena,'' Stefan started in his usaul ''I've gotta brood'' voice. ''I am doing everything in my power to protect you.'' He said, Elena opened her mouth to interuppt, but he stopped her. ''Let me finish, please. I am doing this for you.'' He finished.

Elena noticed how he put 'I' in there instead of 'us'. He took all the credit and purposely left Damon out. ''But _I_ am doing _everything _in _my_ _power _to protect my friends and family. Or what's left of it.'' She said.

Stefan nodded in understanding. ''I understand,'' He said.

Elena smiled and moved to touch his hand that was leaning on the back of Damon's seat. ''But you don't. You don't Stefan. And I don't expect you to try to.'' She said with all kindness in her small voice.

Stefan frowned and turned back to look out the window. Elena leaned foward to look at Damon. ''Thank you,'' She said, sincerely.

Damon looked suprised but that faulted into a look of confusion. ''For what?'' He said a little bitterly.

She smiled. ''Your doing this for me, too.'' She said. The look on Damon's face was a look she had seen before, she doesn't remember when though...but it was look of understanding, happiness, hope, gentleness, and love. He turned his attention back to the road and Elena didn't miss the hard and cold glare that Stefan threw in Damon's direction.

_This is going to be a long night, _The thought came into all three of thier minds.

XxX

''Elena,'' Elena heard her name being whispered.

She just groaned and rolled over. ''Wake up, woman. Were here!'' Elena heard Damon yell as she felt someone hit her with a big bag, which she assumed was Damon. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a bed with brown sheets and a white comforter. She felt the almost too fluffy pillows.

''Where are we?'' She groaned, closing her eyes again.

''In Rosewood, Pennsylvania.'' Stefan stated as he walked out of a bathroom with a bag in his hand.

Elena's eyes widenened. ''How long have we been here?'' She asked.

Stefan checked his watch, but Damon stepped in. ''Fourty five minutes.'' He muttered, without checking a watch. Stefan secretly glared.

''So...what now?'' She asked.

Damon and Stefan exchanged a look. ''I have an idea,'' Damon muttered.

''Oh, this is not going to end well at all.'' Stefan said aloud.

Damon smirked. ''Don't say that, buzzkill.'' He muttered. ''It might not begin well either.'' He added.

Elena raised a brow. ''Well, what's your idea?'' She asked, almost eager to hear it.

Damon sat at the edge on the bed, while Stefan hovered over him. ''Why don't we take Elena out for dinner?'' Damon suggested.

Stefan and Elena gave each other a look. Stefan shook his head, as if Damon couldn't see it.

Damon rolled his eyes. ''I can see that,'' He said, singily. ''_Idiot,'' _He muttered under his breath, but being a vampire Stefan could hear and he glared, which was probably was Damon wanted.

''Let the girl have say in it.'' Damon said.

Elena looked between both boys, until she was staring into Damon's sapphire blue crystals. ''Um, sure,'' Elena said, but it sounded more like a question.

''Great, I'll get the car.'' Damon said, walking out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Stefan looked to Elena and she felt as if she was getting smaller under Stefan's heated look.


	6. I Will Apologize

Aria Montgomery doodled in her purple notebook and sighed loudly when the school bell rang. School was over, for today at least.

She went to the parking lot and found Spencer running after her. ''Aria! Wait!'' Spencer yelled.

Aria turned and looked at the frantic Spencer. She raised a brow. ''What's going on, Spence?'' She questioned.

Spencer caught her breath. ''Me and Toby found a hotel room. It's Jenna's.'' She said.

Aria's brows etched together. ''Jenna has a secret hotel room?'' Aria asked.

Spencer nodded. ''Exactly! And she uses it to hide stuff that she doesn't want Toby _or _us to find.'' She said.

''Well, tada. You found it. What do you think she will do if she founds out we know?'' Aria asked as they watched the school bus pick up Jenna and Jenna using her cane to direct her that way.

''That's a scary thought that I don't want to think about. Besides we have enough problems with A on our tail.'' Spencer said.

Someone caught Aria's eye-Ezra Fitz who was walking out to his car with a old-fashioned briefcase in his hand. Aria bit her lip and stifled a smile.

''I know your secret, Aria.'' Aria heard Spencer say to her and Spencer smiled widely. Aria kept her facial expression keen and not to suspicious.

''What do you mean?'' She asked, cooly.

Spencer smiled wider-if possible. ''Give up the act, Aria. Your _dying _to see Jenna's hotel room.'' Spencer gushed. Aria let out the breath that she had been holding in, since the word 'secret' escaped past Spencer's lips.

''That's hardly a secret.'' She said. Then she looked back to Ezra one last time before leaving with Spencer. ''Hardly a secret at all.'' She whispered.

XxX

Spencer pulled up and lead Aria to Jenna's hotel room, they stood with thier heads pressed up against the door. They heard nothing. But then they door opened and that made them jump. Then two beautiful boys and a girl that fit in perfectly in Rosewood. Who had long brunette hair and an angelic face. One of the boys had hazel eyes and bronze hair, he wore brown shirt and leather jacket. The other guy was muscalar, but skinny. He had jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes. They stood in the doorway and stared at the strangers.

''Who are you?'' The girl whispered. The boys pushed the girl back behind them, as if they were dangerous.

Spencer and Aria stared wide eyed at the strangers before them. ''We're sorry. We just thought that our..._friend_.'' Aria said loosely. ''Stayed here. Sorry to intrude.'' Aria said, as they took off towards the car, leaving the people confused.


	7. No Vampires In This Situation

''I'm confused.'' Elena stated. ''Were they vampires?'' She asked.

Damon sighed. ''Nope, but you can't be to careful.'' Damon said.

Elena nodded. ''They sure looked like vampires. They looked..perfect.'' Elena said.

Damon smirked. ''Welcome to Rosewood.'' He said coldly.

Elena gave him a pointed look. Stefan walked back into the hotel room. ''There's no sign of anything suspicious, except this.'' Stefan said as he handed Damon a small bracelet.

Damon laughed. ''Really? Stefan, this is not a clue.'' He said as he threw it down on the bed.

Elena walked over to look at the object, to find it was a small brown braclet with the name of Spencer engraved on it. ''Why exactly are we looking for clues?'' Elena asked.

Damon and Stefan turned to her. ''Just making sure that Klaus didn't send any of his minions our way.'' Damon admitted.

Elena just sighed. ''How do you know he didn't compel those girls back there?'' Elena suggested.

Stefan and Damon exchanged a look. ''We don't,'' Stefan just said.

Damon sat on the bed, while Stefan and Elena started talking about those strange girls behavior. Damon folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. ''Excuse me, Nancy Drew and doofus.'' Damon said.

They both glared and Damon stood. ''I smelt vervain on the one who was wearing those feather earrings, which by the way are tacky.'' Damon said.

Elena just looked at him. ''Maybe he compelled the other girl?'' She suggested.

''Doubtful. That girl wasn't compelled, or she would've threw a punch.'' Damon said.

Elena looked confused. ''What do you mean 'threw a punch'?'' Elena asked.

Damon rolled his eyes and huffed. ''OK, when a vampire compels someone it brings out thier fiesty side and Klaus wouldn't have let that chick half ass it. He would've wanted her to die. She was just his slave.'' Damon explained.

What Damon was saying was actually making sense, but it didn't explain two random girls randomly showing up at thier doorstep. ''Elena, maybe those girls were just regular girls trying to find someone.'' Stefan suggested.

''St. Stefan is making sense!'' Damon cheered.

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon. ''Maybe,'' Elena said, doubtfully.

Damon sighed and walked closer to Elena. ''Elena, not everything in your life involves vampires, believe it or not.'' Damon said.

''Really? Because I feel like that's all it is anymore.'' Elena admitted.


	8. Dark Tresses & The Accused

''Those people back there were strange, right?'' Spencer asked as drove away from the hotel.

Aria nodded. ''Yeah, but it still doesn't give us any answers about the Jenna situation.'' Aria said as she huffed.

Spencer smiled. ''It's okay, Aria. Believe it or not, we have time to find Jenna.'' Spencer said.

Aria gave her a pointed look. ''No, we don't. I feel like were always a step backwards, while shes moving ahead.'' Aria explained her frustration.

Spencer sighed. ''But Aria, were right behind her.'' Spencer said.

Aria scoffed. ''Yeah right. She's ahead and she knows it.'' Aria said.

''No Aria, Jenna's in front of us, I'm being serious.'' Spencer panicked.

Aria looked and saw that it was Jenna's dark car and the dark tresses in the backseat also gave it away. Aria tried very hard not to panic too.

XxX

Damon and Elena waited for Stefan at the hotel. He claimed he was going to get some food from the grocery store for Elena.

Damon broke the silence. ''Why was Steffie so eager to leave little Elena?'' Damon teased.

Elena rolled her eyes and looked at him. He was sprawled out on the same bed that Elena was sitting on. ''Damon, I'm not five. And I told him I was hungry hours ago.'' Elena explained.

Damon smirked. ''Whatever,'' He said simply.

''What are you implying?'' Elena asked.

Damon smirked once more. ''Nothing,'' He said innocently. ''Besides the fact that there are hot vampires in this town too, Elena.'' He said.

Elena sighed, rolled her eyes, and layed down. _Why would he accuse Stefan of cheating on me? Stefan loves me. He just can't accept that I'm taken._


End file.
